


My Sister’s Bratty Kitten Needs Some Discipline

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Condescension, Cum With Me Kitten, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fdom, Praise Kink, Punishment, Resisting her attempts at seduction, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, a Bratty Catgirl Hybrid, catsitting, so much, taste yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Hi! You play a gal who's helping look after her sister's catgirl during Summer break. She's normally so sweet and well-behaved, but with the way she's been acting lately, you may need to step in and teach her a lesson.
Kudos: 17





	My Sister’s Bratty Kitten Needs Some Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio
> 
> the honorific in this is 'Miss', but you can change that to whatever you feel most comfortable with ^_^
> 
> As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!
> 
> (suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
> [actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
> [[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
> *emphasis*
> 
> All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.
> 
> Honey x

(cutlery + meal sounds)

Hey, don’t lick your plate like that. You know that’s not how you behave at the dinner table.

[pshh] I know for a fact my sister doesn’t let you do it either. You wouldn’t dream of acting like this if she were around, right? But because it’s me, you think you can act up.

(pause) Of course you look cute, I never said you didn’t- but that’s not the point. You’re all grown up now, and you should know your manners. You’re all messy, look- 

You got some on the corner of your mouth- no, the other side- [grunts] you know what, here, let me get that for you.

Look at that, this is why we use a spoon- *oh*. 

I was going to wipe that off, but I guess sucking on my thumb does a good job of cleaning up, too. Mm…

Why is your tail swishing, hm? Don’t tell me you *like* licking my finger? Mm, such a pretty kitty…

[clears throat, flustered] Uh, you’re done with dinner, right? I’ll just, uh, bring your plate to the kitchen for you.

(plates, cutlery sfx)

There we go. Hm? 

No, you absolutely cannot have dessert. You had a popsicle while I was out, that’s why your tongue’s all red. No more dessert.

Don’t you pout at me, I’m just doing what my sister asked me to do, which is to *not* let you have your way all the time. And unlike her, your big, pleading eyes aren’t going to work on me.

[crumbling a little] Hey, come on, look at me. You wanna know what I got for you at the mall? Yeah?

Well, since for some reason you suddenly hate wearing shirts, I figured I could get you some cute new ones – so you can stop flouncing around in just your bra and sweatpants all the time.

[flustered] What-? It doesn’t matter if I like it or not, it’s not proper, kitten, and you know that. 

[excited] Now, come on, I wanna see you try on the clothes I got. I think you’re going to really like what I picked out for you.

Why are you holding your arms out- Uh-uh, no, I am *not* carrying you to the bedroom, you’re a big girl now. Paw at me all you like, it’s not going to work-

Oh, oh no, your ears are all flat… [groans] Fine, but just this once. I have no intention of coddling you the way my sister does.

Hop up, come here- [grunts] There. You’re lucky I’m so strong, though I might still drop you if you annoy me enough. [chuckles]

Hold on tight, kitty. Off to the bedroom we go…

((footsteps))

What the … Do you care to explain why you’re kissing all over my cheeks and neck?

What? You’ll stop if I… kiss you on the lips? Oh my God… Is that why you’re grinding your hips down onto me, too, hm? Is someone feeling a little needy?

Well, you’re going to have to wait until my sister gets home so she can take care of you, because I sure as Hell won’t. 

Ow! You brat, stop digging your claws into my back- I mean it. *Stop*.

You can’t just scratch me whenever you don’t get what you want. 

I thought I was signing up to cat-sit a good kitten, because that’s what you’re like when your mommy’s around.

If I knew you were going to be such a brat, I would never have said yes.

[kinda mean, like an annoyed sibling. Not too nasty] Oh, boohoo, did that strike a nerve? Puff up your tail all you like, but you won’t like what happens if you scratch me again.

((end))

We’re here, can you get off now? [grunts] There we go. Let’s get on the bed and check your new clothes out- what’s wrong?

[sighs] No, of course I’m not mad at you. And seeing your tail between your legs is making me feel even worse, God- I just got a little frustrated, is all. I am actually very excited to see you try these out.

Can you sit down on the bed so I can help you get them on, please?

[pleased] Good kitty.

(bags rustling)

Look, see- There’s this cute Adventure Time one, because you haven’t watched anything else since I got here. [chuckles] And this one with a happy volcano on it, look- it says “I lava you a lot!”

Do you like that? [pleased] Yeah? I thought you would.

I also got you a few sweaters, I figured you were getting really cold, you know, with how you’re always trying to snuggle into me all the time. I don’t mind, but it can get a little… uh, distracting. 

Here’s this soft, baby pink one that I thought would look so pretty on you… and lastly, this big, baggy, stripey one, because I really like how cute you look with some sweater paws. 

Which one do you want to try first?

The pink one? Okay, I’ll help you- Now, kitten, can you *promise* me you’ll keep your claws in this time? 

We already have a mountain of torn T-shirts we need to throw out before your mommy sees, and I got you these to *replace* some of the ones you ruined. Swear you won’t tear this one up?

Pinky promise? [pleased] Good girl. Now let me just help you get this on-

[grunts] Stay- still- 

(slashing, tearing) Hey!

What the hell are you doing? What did I *just* say? You promised not to ruin this one, do you know how expensive this was? 

Wipe that smirk off your face, you think this is funny? I try doing something nice, and what do I get for it, Jesus fucking Christ…

You know what, go- you have to leave. Go to your room, go watch TV, whatever, I- I need some time alone.

Because- you have been pushing all of my buttons since my sister left, and I have just about *had it* with you.

I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t leave, so go- go and have all the dessert you want, I don’t care. I can’t be around you right now.

Do not- [grunts] I’m serious, you can’t fix this by just hugging me and smiling, if anything that’s pissing me off even more. Go now, don’t make me take my anger out on you-

What? You- you *want* me to take it out on you? [muttering] What in the fresh Hell…

Do you even know what you’re asking for, hm? I’m not going to hold back, I’m not going to stop until you’ve learnt your lesson. This is your last chance to get out of this.

Fine, then. You asked for it.

Come here- [grunts] Over my lap, just like that, stretch your arms and legs out on the bed. 

I want you to be comfortable so your punishment feels all the more intense.

Give me that hair- [grunts] look at me. Pay attention. 

This isn’t a game, and this is definitely not going to be something you enjoy. My sister may be too chickenshit to hurt you, but I- am- not. 

You’re going to learn what happens to bad kittens, and if I have to make you cry for that to happen, so be it.

I’m going to spank you, like this – (smack) for every single shirt you’ve torn to shreds since I got here. Sounds fair, right?

After every one, you will count it out, and you will thank me. From this point on, until I’m done with you, you will call me Miss. Not my name, not anything else. Understand? 

Then let’s try it out.

(smack) Try again, louder. It’s an exciting thing, your first punishment, and they say being loud makes the pain a little more bearable. Try and get it right this time.

(smack) *Good* girl, you say “One, thank you Miss”. That one didn’t count, of course. We haven’t started yet.

Now, this is important, I need you to listen. I’m doing this for your own good, but nothing comes above your safety. If it gets too much, or if you need a break, just tell me to stop and I will. I promise.

Can you do that for me? Can you stop me before I go too far? Mm. That’s my girl.

I’m going to let go of your hair now, and you can grip onto my other arm while I beat you. But since your scratching is what got you into this mess- if I feel your claws on me, I’ll add another five spanks.

You have to learn some self-control.

Ready?

(smack) Mm, that’s it, count them for me. You’re doing well with your claws- Let’s see how long that lasts.

(smack) It was such a surprise to me, when you started acting all bratty. (smack) Ever since my sister brought you home, I always thought you were just the sweetest little thing.

(smack) And you can still be sweet, sure- (smack) but mostly, you choose to be a pain. Why is that?

(smack) Hm? Any ideas? Well, here’s what I think- (smack) I think all good kitties deserve to be pampered, and loved and doted on. You’re all so cute, who could help themselves?

(smack) But you- you get everything you want, so you think it’s okay to be a disobedient- (smack) naughty- (smack) insufferable little brat (smack). 

There’s no two ways about it- (extra loud smack) you’ve been spoiled *rotten*.

And I really have no time for all that. (smack) I’ll beat this ass to high Heaven if it’ll teach you how to be good. (smack)

Oh, it stings, doesn’t it? Can you repeat that last count for me, I couldn’t hear you through all your sobbing- mm, “fourteen, thank you Miss”, exactly. Do you know what that means?

That’s right. You tore up fifteen shirts, so we have one more to go. Are you ready?

(smack) Oh, look at you, your legs are shaking… but you sound so relieved, baby, surely you don’t think we’re done?

Oh no no no, did you forget? No matter how quickly you tried to pull them back in, I felt your claws on me twice. That’s another ten spanks.

[condescending] Aw, does it hurt? Is the little princess all teary and shaky and sore?

Well, too bad. In fact, I think we should go out with a bang, don’t you? Really make sure these last few hit home. So I’m just going to yank these pants and your panties- off you- [grunts] There.

Oh, would you look at that! Your poor ass is all bruised up, baby, and- mm, your skin is *screaming* hot. And what do we have here…

Oh no, don’t tell me- did getting beaten make you all wet? You’re leaking kitty juice all over me, making a mess on my thigh. Do you *like* getting punished?

[tsk] Dirty, dirty, dirty little catgirl… Well then, since you enjoy it so much…

(ten consecutive spanks, no breaks) 

Mm, there we go, that’s all of them, baby girl. What do you say?

You’re welcome. You’re okay, I got you, you can cry as much as you want. I’ll rub my hands all over your bruised butt, soothe the sting a little. Mm.

Now if all this slick dripping onto my thigh is any indication, you’re even wetter now than you were before… Since you’ve already made a mess, shall we make an even bigger one, hm?

Look up, look at Miss. I want to see your face.

[reverent] God, you’re pretty. Do you still want me to kiss you?

Mm. come here, then…

(making out) Oh, princess, your lips are so soft… and I can taste your tears too, poor little thing. You’re so cute like this.

((wet sounds))

Uh-uh-uh, don’t stop kissing me- (making out) I want your lips on mine while I pump my fingers in and out of your sloppy little pussy.

Wanna feel every moan… (kiss) swallow every whimper… (kiss) as I take care of you.

Crook my fingers up just right, find that special little spot… Oh, that’s it, isn’t it? Right there, rub it nice and slow just like this… 

Mm, I can feel your whole body purring, baby girl… (kiss) You’re so pretty.

If this position hurts a little, you can lean your head back down, it’s okay. [pleased] Good girl. Let me just scratch between your ears with this hand…

Can you reach back and spread your cheeks for me? [chuckles] That little jump was adorable, you weren’t expecting your skin to be that warm, hm? Hold yourself open for me…

God, you feel so good around my fingers. Such a tight, wet little hole for me to pound into… You’re so soft, I could finger you for hours.

You’ve wanted me for so long, been so *desperate* for my attention… Well you’ve got it now, princess, and I don’t think I ever want to stop touching you like this.

Not when you meow so prettily, leaning into my touch, tail wrapping around my waist… You’re so perfect.

[laughs] Oh, that was a delicious little squeeze! You really like it when I stroke your clit, hm? Love how I rub my thumb up and down your precious little spot, my fingers still working you open…

Are you going to cum for me, princess? Yeah? Going to make a big mess all over Miss?

Uh-uh-uh, good kitties know better than that. Good kitties know they need permission to cum. What do you say?

Mm, that’s it, beg Miss to let you cum now, show me how sweet and needy you can be. That’s more like it.

Come on, cum for me princess, you’re doing so well, Miss wants your cum so bad. You can do it, just let go for me-

[moans] That’s my girl, that’s my perfect good girl, you’re clenching my fingers so nicely, mm. Keep going, I want every drop.

((end))

Oh, baby girl. You came so much, it’s dripping all down my leg… That was so lovely. Come here.

(kiss) You’re so pretty. Thank you for cumming for me. (kiss) Do you want to taste yourself?

Mm, yeah, suck on my fingers, clean them off for me. Fuck, what a sight… 

Where are you- why are you getting on your knees… Oh, kitten, you don’t have to-

[moans] You want to, okay… Okay. Thank me by making me feel good.

((cunnilingus sounds)) [[moans, pants]]

Mm, baby girl… Your tongue feels really good, teasing Miss’s slit like that… [chuckles] You like how wet I am for you? This is what you do to me, pretty kitty.

[moans] God, yeah, lick my clit, fuck. Look up at me, come on, look at me while you eat my pussy.  
Your ears are wiggling so cutely, [giggles] You like how I taste, hm? Wanna lap up all that yummy wetness. It’s all for you, baby.

You have no idea how hard it’s been to resist you… how hard you’ve been making it. Wearing nothing but your bra and pants around the house, I’ve had dreams of playing with those perfect tits of yours…

Or were they really dreams? [chuckles] Always pushing right up against my chest when we’re on the couch, nuzzling your face in my neck and wrapping your legs around me… 

I don’t know how I managed to hold out as long as I did. Especially with- [moans] with how good your mouth feels, fuck. You’re amazing at this.

[[sounds approaching orgasm]]

Are you touching yourself too? Jesus, that’s so hot. Keep going, baby, keep rubbing your pretty pussy while you make me feel good. Think we can cum together?

Mm, yeah, I am close. Love feeling your tongue lapping at my clit, how your fingers are just teasing my hole… 

[moans] Oh, fuck, yes, keep sucking on my clit, that feels incredible. You want my cum, don’t you? Want me to get it all over your sweet face? 

I want you to cum with me, princess, make sure you rub that pussy nice and fast for Miss. I’m really close, are you ready? Shit, cum with me, kitten, please cum with me-

[orgasm] Ffffuck, oh my God, keep going, keep licking me, get all that cum in your mouth. Mmmh, take it, take all of it. 

((end))

You’re so good at that, fuck. You’re shaking so much too, oh my sweet little kitty. Come here, baby, come climb into my lap.

(rustling)

Are you okay, princess? You sure? (kiss) Your butt isn’t too sore?

Mm, that’s right… it should be sore so you remember to be good. (kiss) Such a smart little kitten.

You took it so well, too, never missed a count, just laid there and took it like the sweet girl I know you are. (kiss) You made me so proud.

Me? Oh my God you were incredible, you made Miss feel so good, baby, I could hardly think straight. I loved it. (kiss) you’re perfect. 

[sighs] (just soft kisses for a little bit)

Hm? What are you sorry for?

You’re sorry you acted up, oh, sweetheart. (kiss) You really are the best pet, I didn’t even have to tell you to apologise. 

Of course you’re forgiven. (kiss) You’ve more than made up for it, I think. [chuckles]

I know you hate baths, but you’re my good girl, aren’t you? Are you going to listen and take a bath without making a fuss?

Mm, that’s my pretty princess. (kiss) Tell you what, since we both got pretty messy, [giggles] How about I join you, hm? We can help clean each other up.

Besides, I still haven’t played with your lovely tits yet, and I wanna see how fast I can make you cum again. Sound good?

Good. (kiss) such a perfect little kitten.


End file.
